


This Time

by Silicu (silmil)



Category: Almost Human
Genre: 0103 Are You Receiving, Blow Jobs, Dorian's getting pissed about it, Episode Related, First Time, John's allergic to being on time, M/M, Other, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silmil/pseuds/Silicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian liked to think they had an understanding, after the hostage situation.<br/>Three days later, and a total of 38.29 more minutes of waiting for John in the morning, he decided that no, they didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time

Dorian liked to think they had an understanding, after the hostage situation.

Three days later, and a total of 38.29 more minutes of waiting for John in the morning, he decided that no, they didn’t. So on the fourth day (Saturday, they would only be going in to finish their paperwork and make sure the office was there on Monday anyway), he wasn’t waiting outside of the facility but instead, 15.29 minutes after the appointed time, he was still lying on his bed and ignoring John’s calls.

It wasn’t a bed, per se. More like one of the tables in Rudy’s workshop, just lower and with a charger attached to it. Unfortunately, all the ‘beds’ were stacked on top of each other and his wasn’t a top one, so he had nothing but the flawless metal surface of the other one to stare into. Depressing.

And damn uncomfortable, luckily for him, he wasn’t really human. He could deal.

John was still calling. Deciding the human deserved to be the one annoyed for once; he refused to answer the call, instead sending him the number of his cot. If the detective wanted him in, he could come and get him.

He lied there for another 9.46 minutes and was just about to give up (they were really going to be late this time, as much as he wanted payback, he liked his job) when he heard footsteps, and then the door sliding opened and-

“What the fuck happened to you being punctua-“ John’s voice was low with irritation, but seemed to halt halfway with something close to shock. Shock? That was definitely not the emotion Dorian had expected. He’d been working for close to a month with John and he still couldn’t understand him.

“What _is_ this place?”

Ah, so that was the problem.

“Home sweet home,” Dorian called from his place on his bed, then slipped off of it easily and straightened up to meet John’s eyes.

He ran his usual bioscan and couldn’t help but notice that the man was still backed up. He was fairly certain John knew how to masturbate, so he couldn’t find the reason he wouldn’t take things in hand, so to speak. All he knew was that he hadn’t.

Moving on from the scan, he actually registered the look of distaste and grouchiness that resided on the detective’s face. Genuine unhappiness about life was the predominant expression, but there seemed to be something else there, too. Dorian wasn’t sure, but he suspected he wasn’t actually a part of what was rubbing John the wrong way, this time. It must be the place.

The empty, cold, deserted, depressing, proficient place where he had to spend every moment when he wasn’t on duty. Yeah, he could see John’s problem with it. He saw it every night. He just hadn’t realized John would care.

“All sizes available, charge cables included,” he slapped his hand against the cold metal surface of the closest cot and noticed John’s eyes darken. The very fact that John cared about something like this enough to feel pissed at it…

“Let’s get out of here before I slit my wrists or something equally depressed,” John’s voice practically rumbled out of his chest and it didn’t help things at all.

“That is inappropriate in so many ways…” It is, it definitely is, but Dorian understands the sentiment behind it and… And it feels good, knowing at least one person out there cares.

And maybe it means even more, because John hates androids.

The detective rolls his eyes and beckons him towards the door with a wave of his hand.

“Come on, then. My coffee’s not gonna warm itself.”

And that, that little jab makes it too much.

Because John had called him _his_ coffee warmer, almost as if he’d still like to keep him even if they didn’t _have_ to work together.

It takes him two long steps to close the distance between them, and just as John’s turning away to leave, he grabs his hand and spins him around easily, pressing him back to the closest pile of cots and presses in, pushing their bodies so close it was probably uncomfortable for the human, but he-

He was pressing back, not pushing him away.

Dorian suddenly remembered to pay attention and noticed Jon’s jumping pulse and the sweet cocktail of hormones spreading through his system. Even without looking down he knew that John was getting aroused.

And that, more than anything sealed the deal.

“Wha-“

“Shut up,” he murmured, blue eyes locked directly into John’s dark ones and something in that contact made the man listen to him.

Dorian _wanted_ , and he could tell John wanted as well. For now… for now, that was enough.

He didn’t kiss John, he didn’t dare, not yet. He was afraid (again, afraid again, he didn’t _like_ the feeling) it would be too soon, too fast. He could make this about something else, not about what he really wanted, because he couldn’t have that, _not yet_.

But he could have _this_.

His palms had somehow ended up on John’s chest, so he slid them down, pressed slowly, purposefully over layers of clothes, pushing in just enough for John to really feel it. As he reached the detective’s trousers, he groped boldly over the beginning of an erection and John’s hand was suddenly there, grabbing his wrist, but _not pushing away_.

He squeezed and massaged the man through his clothes and John’s head fell backward, hit the side of a cot with a dull _thunk_ and a strangled sound from his throat. Dorian didn’t need a bioscan to know he wasn’t going to last long.

The android glued his eyes to John’s face as he pushed the heel of his hand in the growing hardness and used the other one to unfasten the button, hardly giving John enough time to realize what was happening, before he had John’s trousers around his ankles and the thick, hard organ in his hand, feeling skin under his fingers, brushing against his palm.

It wasn’t doing nearly as much for him as it was for John, who had now released his wrist and was grabbing at one of the metal surfaces in desperate tries to find something to hold on to. His respiration had become faster, his heartbeat jumping erratically and blood pressure skyrocketing, and he was beautiful like this. So obvious in his desires, so open and willing, pushing his hips up, desperate for the friction of Dorian’s hand.

It must have been really long, he realized, since the last time John had done this. Maybe even longer since he’d let anyone do it for him.

It wouldn’t take much to make him come just like this, Dorian realized, but this; just _this_ wasn’t what he wanted. The weight and thickness and heat of John in his hand was amazing, the look on his face as he let himself go to the pleasure was making circuits in Dorian’s systems sparkle and the sounds, _oh_ the _sounds_. But Dorian wanted more. Wanted to know him in all the human senses and in every other way possible.

So he dropped to his knees quick, efficient, knowing he won’t have long and wanting more. John’s cock was rock-hard in front of his face and Dorian raised his core temperature a couple of degrees, in order to simulate the heat of a human mouth.

Attaching his opened lips to the underside, he pressed his tongue against it and licked up the vein, one full, precise movement, until the head was in his mouth, and he _sucked_. A shiver quaked the detective’s body and the sound that was thorn from his chest felt painful, but all the data Dorian was receiving assured him there was nothing but pleasure running through his veins. The hand that was not grasping at the metal cot landed on the android’s shoulder, holding onto him as if he needed the support to stand up. And from the way the left thigh was trembling when he experimentally licked at the slit, maybe he did.

Dorian, closed his eyes for a moment and let the taste sensors on his tongue record perfectly, felt the sensations themselves completely and recorded them forever, because this, this was what he wanted. John wanting him, needing him, wordlessly begging for everything Dorian could give him.

He opened his mouth wider and slid his lips down the member, engulfing it completely in one swift, easy motion, tongue working all the way. Pressing as far as possible, he buried his nose in John’s pubic hair and took in his smell of musk and olive and metal and remembered it, took by giving and kept something for himself.

Above him John keened, a high, broken sound and his hips pressed forward, asking without words for what was being so easily offered. Dorian pulled back, sucking all the way and then plunged in again. Just a couple of thrusts, each of them punching a strangled moan out of John and he was coming, hot and fast and perfect.

His entire body tensed, taut like a live wire, and the hand that had been on his shoulder grabbed the back of Dorian’s neck, squeezing tightly. This time, John hardly made a sound, since he seemed to have forgotten he needed oxygen during the orgasm and not taken a breath.

Dorian watched him, observed how his body worked inside and out and wished he could have this whenever he wanted.

Once the most intense part passed, John seemed to collapse back into the metal and bask in the afterglow, body loose and calm, the hand on the back of Dorian’s neck rubbing gently.

It worried Dorian how easily he could trust John after so little time knowing him. The back of his neck was, beyond doubt, the most vulnerable point of his body – his data port, the easiest way to manually deactivate him, or infect him with a virus or change his programming. The right hand with the right program there could mean the end of him forever.

Yet he didn’t as much as flinch away from John, despite of all his self-preservation subroutines. He just laid his head against his human thigh and let him come down slowly, at his own time.

With his ear pressed against naked skin, he could hear his pulse, count it easily, and he let the throb of it calm him, take him back to the here and now as well, as it gradually slowed to a more normal pace. Finally, seeing how the hormones were clearing out of John’s system, Dorian grinned against his skin and looked up, blue eyes dancing with mirth.

“Next time I can stick my finger somewhere, too, if you want me to.”

And grunt/snort that John made at that had him laughing and he pulled back and let the man make himself decent again.

“Do you, uh…” John started, but seemed to be uncertain of how to continue.

“I don’t really have the equipment,” offered Dorian, deciding to spare him the embarrassment of having to stumble around the entire question.

“Huh,” John murmured as he zipped himself up. “Then that was… unfairly one-sided.”

He almost seemed dissatisfied over the thought and Dorian felt something close to giddiness at the thought that he cared enough to be.

“You know how you can make it up to me?” He offered with a lopsided smile. “Don’t be late on Monday.”

“Will I get a surprise blowjob again if I come in early?” John jibed back with a raised eyebrow.

“Wouldn’t be surprise if I told you,” Dorian called back as he was already half way out of the room, “Hurry up, John, we’re late enough as it is!”

Later, when they were nearing the station, John pulled his eyes from the road for a moment and looked at Dorian for a beat, before:

“You know, you could make sure I don’t get late if you crash at my place Sunday evening. I’m sure my guestroom would be ten times better than that hellhole.”

Dorian looked at his profile, processors firing as fast as possible, trying to figure out all the ways this could be a bad idea and decide if it was worth it, before finally giving up on it and smirking.

“That sounds like a good plan, John,” Dorian replied and resigned himself to completely falling in love with this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is a thing now. I write fics about shows with less than 5 episodes. Where did I go wrong?  
> Anyway, the inevitable "I can stick it somewhere else" fic XD Well, almost :D Maybe next time! ~~John needs to build a little stamina first.~~


End file.
